mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Riot\AU/Archive 2
RP Stuff ASDFJKL;!!! LRJGLSJSGLUHGALRGUERGHLIHLIRHJGLISHIUJI!!!!!!! --'Neural777' 10:30, June 11, 2010 (UTC) why did you delete the stuff i contributed about Ashley? btw i forgot to sign my last post Googleybear 16:06, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Ashley Thats the page i put it on for god sake, but you deleted it RP ye know u put a delete templete on tobors diner and it said it not really important i think we need like everything about mysims on there coz it will make the website better ye know u put template on tobor diner coz it not important ithinkwe need every mysims on here coz it will be awesome tobors diner is important coz its to do with mysims i no but it wuld be better if it had its own page What the mess! Ask Blanky how make your archives of main talk page! *Rage Smile* --Salin~Yes? 14:10, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Archive TEH SPAM }} ur fav chracters in MSR LALALALLALALALAAAAAA Ever since grade 4, my classmates are always the insane/hyper ones...}} ned riot/not au is a pie something my physiatrist told me not to say. Suspicions... }} What The Heckerz is Going On? I see that you reached 10,000 edits!}} i will kill that guy and do you mind on TDAS if i changed your name to James?}} Vitamin Water ZERO .}} Riot ze Sonic expert o.o TAG!!! }} Muahaha! }} Cinnamon Rollz, dood. }} LOOK!! LOOOOK!! Is teh Computer Screen HAPPY TAGGING, MAN!! }} Riot! NicoL 13:50, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Riot by pitier can you convince all the users that I am French, I know all the names in French all. Well ask me what you want . I will answer . Jeremy the Potato *turns into a frog, then jumps into a pond*}} }} Out in the woods. Y HELLO DERE }} }} Professor! }} I remember that part. I can't exactly remember what you have to do at that point or else I'd tell you...but I know something about the little boy that's...interesting...}} SONIKKU FAN I like Tails somewhat... I also like Shadow... Kunckles's fail at gaurding the emerald is always funny. Big is an absolute retard... causing him to be... somewhat an enjoyable character. I have a lot of favorites... I actuallly don't like Sonic (the character) that much... I dunno why. Stuff. --I'M A FIRIN' MAH LAZAR!!! GWAAAAAAH!!! 15:26, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Eggman is an egg *blows up* I see. I am also an Octagonapus fan. I think... --I'M A FIRIN' MAH LAZAR!!! GWAAAAAAH!!! 15:31, August 1, 2010 (UTC) At least teh series I like. I think... --I'M A FIRIN' MAH LAZAR!!! GWAAAAAAH!!! 15:36, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Private Conversation CHOCOLATE COW Not so private, Secretive... } |text = Secretive, I SAW THAT! GRR! I BE TELLING DENTFACE OR BLANKY!!! YOU ARE AS MEAN AS WII MANIAC! EVERYBODY TALKS ABOUT ME!}} And Blanky and Dentedface know.}} } |text = Look at Hippychick's talk page, then you see! Wii Maniac and Katrina, though Katrina said sorry! }} } |text = Secretive always is mean to me, she always makes fun of me, she also writes things like 'In about *car passes by* days' or something, I think it is rude! }} Stuffz Thx for fixing that, could u make it so she has that blue background, plz K. TDC }} I CAN'T PORTRAY YOU! Only you could do that! Uh, I could make your guy get chased away from the island by some police in a helicopter or somethin'... }} Just click Enter twice, the write ''--Meanwhile--'', then click Enter again, THEN write James bein' chased away by a helicopter. }} Heya! BLURP! Is you a Song? o.o *Slapped* }} }} Rory can shoot arrows hai Trick or Treat! I GOT YOUR SECRET!!! JK!! HAHAHAH ummmmm Puzzling? I think not! VEGETA, WHAT DOES TEH SCOUTER SAY ABOUT HIS POWAH LEVELL?!?!! }} NiGHTS RP. Wow... Zorro - I was goin' down your talk page and it was just "tag" "tag" "tag" "tag" - MADNESS!!! So, anyway, would you be willing to answer a question for my Advanced Functions and Modeling class project? I need to know how long it takes ya to eat breakfast. 6:07 pm (US Est) 10/14/10 Zorro - Thank ye fer yer time, Ned. 6:31 pm (US Est) 10/15/10 Amazed!!!! No way!!!! Why do you hate Vincent? MorcuHeir52 02:26, October 18, 2010 (UTC)MorcuHeirMorcuHeir52 02:26, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Try my ad. Happy to you! Whatever.}} KAZOO! KAZOO! KAZOO! 123. }} DO A CARTWHEEL!!!!!!!!!!! Gold710 19:02, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Princess Britt! }} NAUGHTEH FREAK! ADD MEH TO.... ...YOUR BUDDY LIST!!!!!Gold710 23:39, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ADD MEH TO YOUR BUDDY LIST!!!!!!!!! Teh awesome AU known as Gold 16:42, November 13, 2010 (UTC) So? Oh, and look above Teh awesome AU known as Gold 18:22, November 13, 2010 (UTC) }} Oprah's Favorite Things }} }} Hello this is Sulli1034 (I don't have account yet so im using the name ill put on the wiki) I'm writing a stroy mysims drama like the mysims race or mysims drama! haha, anyway i need you to edit the first episode that i have been working on could i send it to you like on email or somthing else? jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj Say your ABC's Say your ABC's Say your ABC's oh, and }} Gobble to the Gobble, bro! }} Whee, it's Thanksgiving }} Cranberry Cake! O3O }} Hello Hello good Person of the name Roit\AU.....and about my fave game........ MySims Agents. Boo flurgle 15:13, November 25, 2010 (UTC) The Eccentricities of the World }} Let's Spam the World! XD }} Some Random Title That I'm Too Lazy to Think Of. }} }} BAH! Uh oh }} 123678872 }} Yo. OUCH }} TACOS OF THE 1000 PENGUINS! HAUIGHNIUHGNIUA }} }} The A-Team Squad }} Wheefulness }} Wheefulness }} Cheese with Pie makes Cheesepie! Hooray! *shot* }} -insert the title of your choice here- }} PINKZAYDOU! }} A Gentleman Always Treats A Lady With Kindness And Respect! Puzzles, Picarats, and Hint Coins, oh my! I Get a Thousand Hugs From Ten Million Lightning Bugs. Epic Fail Zorro - Well, y'alls did. I'm overprotective, why would I use real names? 5:08 pm (US Est) 1/19/11 Zorro - *Thinks long and hard* ...Fine. Oh, I noticed the conversation with Midnight at the top of your talk page (took a little while, I'm not very good at reading cursive anymore.) Xlibris will nearly harass you to publish your book. I should know, they've been doin' that to me since last June and - after I finally contacted them 2 months ago after I left this place - the dude assigned to me has taken up the torch. Also, they're a self publishing group, so you wouldn't have to go through the mess of getting an agent and all that. You'd just have to make sure you have 1000 dollars to get it done (if you want it to look decently enough and copyrighted.) Yeah, I don't know how old your conversation with Midnight about that was, but I just felt like throwing that out there. 7:12 pm (US Est) 1/19/11 Zorro - Xlibris? A publishing house. Publishes your books for ya in 2-4 months instead of the 12-18 months that traditional publishing houses requiring agents take. Today, I finally told my consultant dude to leave me alone until this June, cuz I really haven't been messin' with my book lately. 7:28 pm (US Est) 1/19/11 OH EM G! MySims Cutie 142 11:06, February 3, 2011 (UTC) 11:02, February 3, 2011 (UTC) }} Oh no! The evil tag has gotten you!}} Bippedy Boppedy BOO! ...}} If My Heart Was a House, You'd be HOME }} }} You Can't Stop Me From Falling Apart Snowflake Awards Trigonometry with Winnie the Pooh }} thank you O course, I only edit the things that aren't needed, or simple grammer/spelling, or sentence mistakes. I would never tarnish such a fun wiki with stupid useless things x3 DX I'm so sorry, I can't believe I forgot that. I never forget to add the name... I blame staying up all night... Chrismh 13:34, February 23, 2011 (UTC)Chrismh Children of the Darkness Evil Angel No, Bob, no! Seeking my chocolate gummy bears? You're out of luck, my friend. I'm guessing most likely the latter.}} }} Stand in the rain. Stand your ground. Our Substitute Teacher is Mr. Willoughby }} But I guess it's worth a try. Also, I remember reading that you might be accepting 6 heroes, yes? Then the first suggestion that comes to mind is, of course...L from Death Note. Well, I dunno.}} Wipeout, The Gift That Keeps On Giving Also, could Alyssa and John be good friends? }} Those Buggy Little Eyes...Creep Me Out. O_O Stuff These donuts are great. Nothing beats a jelly-filled donut. The Victory Dance }} Also, about the KH fanfiction, do you still want to work on it? Possibly collaborate with it?}} Alright. I'll message you on the Wiki I was writing it on...}} Hey Its UnovaChamp2019, just wondering who do you think is better DJ Candy or Buddy Watch "HOP"! }}